crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Wobbly Killa
Overview Wobbly is a Lv1 Half Orc Rogue. He has a physical description, 1-2 sentences please (Elaborate more later). He has a backstory, 1-3 key points please. He is currently traveling with some fellow adventurers near Phandalin, on the Sword Coast. Physical Description Full physical description here. Keep it to a paragraph though, its not going to be the most important part of the character. Stats HP: ??/?? (Cur/Max), AC: 14, Proficiency Bonus: +2, Inspiration: 1. Strength: x (+x) (No Bonus) Dexterity: x (+x) (No Bonus) Constitution: x (+x) (No Bonus) Intelligence: x (+x) (No Bonus) Wisdom: x (+x) (No Bonus) Charisma: x (+x) (No Bonus) Proficiency Armor: - Weapon: '- '''Tools: '- '''Skills: - Spells Wobbly can not cast spells Abilities and Feats Racial Abilities / Feats Dark Vision: '''Due to the Orc blood within, Wobbly has superior vision in low light and darkness. He can see up to 60ft away using in dim light as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. In darkness, he can not see colours, only varying shades of gray. '''Menacing: People perceive an overall aura of toughness and hostility for Wobbly due to his Orcish appearance. He is naturally intimidating and proficient in this skill. Relentless Endurance: '''Thanks to an innate survival instinct common to Orcs, Wobbly is able to withstand a single devastating attack per day. When reduced to 0 Hp (or below) without being outright killed, he can drop to 1 Hp instead. This can only be done once before a long rest is needed to restore this ability. '''Savage Attacks: Aggressive and strong by nature, Wobbly's attacks powerful, especially Critical hits. Well When scoring a Critical hit, Wobbly can add an extra damage dice to the attack, in addition to the critical damage already gained. Rogue Abilities / Feats Expertise: TBD Sneak Attack: TBD Thieves Cant: TBD Cunning Action: TBD Roguish Archetype Abilities / Feats (Subclass) Trained to use his wits as much as his strength by those of his trade, Wobbly has taken on the roguish archetype of an Assassin. He may use his talents for good, evil or somewhere in between but whichever he does he will always be more deadly than your typical criminal. Bonus Proficiencies: TBD Assassinate: TBD Backstory Backstory, keep it to 3-4 paragraphs please, since what they do in the games will become more important and will have much more content as time goes on. History The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) What was Wobbly doing in Phandalin or what brought him here? Remember, he's not been here more a day or two, else he would have more knowledge of the area and thing happening in town, which he does not. One night, while drinking at the local Inn, he was approached by an acquaintance by the name of Yamcha, who had just arrived in town with Ellaria Nightwood, Ravaaga Laughshield and a wagon of goods. After striking up a deal to investigate Gundren Rockseeker's (Yamcha's recently disappeared patron) "Big Deal" and take what they could for themselves, they set out to the town the following morning. They spoke to Linene Graywind. who offered them 60gp to retrieve stolen goods which went missing en route to the town. Upon returning to the Inn and meeting back up with Ellaria and Ravaaga, they exchange information found in the town and agree to work together to try infiltrate The Red Brands (a local band of thugs harassing the town) that night. After leaving the Inn, Wobbly and company were accosted by a group of men in red capes, which they recognized as Red Brands. Having been overpowered by the ruffians, Wobbly managed to beg for his party's life saved them from being killed by the Red Brands. He and his associates where marched out of town having had some of their equipment stolen from them. Outside of town, the party set up camp for the night after having been defeated by The Red Brands. Waking the following morning due to Ellaria shouting a warning, Wobbly found that a Human woman and Half-Orc man had intruded onto the campsite. "The Champions of Justice!" Neesa Lanstrider and Christoph Narle introduced themselves to the party. Initially acting aloof and disinterested in the unfolding events, Wobbly began to acknowledge the intruder's presence when he noticed the symbol of Tyr, the God of Justice, on the shield of Christoph. He also noted an unfamiliar mark overlaid on the Tyr symbol which match a mark on the back of the girl's right hand. Neesa and Christoph agree to help mete out justice (or vengeance) against the Red Brand back in town. Soon after, the party is embroiled once more in combat with the Red Brands. Wobbly along with Yamcha corner a thug who was acting as lookout and attempt to knock him out but are unable to stop him before he flees. The party was victorious and Wobbly, along with the rest of the party (now parted from Neesa and Christoph) interrogate the captives. Armed with new information about the Red Brands, Wobbly and company head back into town and towards the Shrine of Luck in search of Christoph and Neesa. Reunited, Wobbly takes the opportunity to covertly case the shrine while the curator, and elven acolyte named Sister Garaele, is distracted talking to Ellaria. Finding a small alter to the side of the main hall he manages to smuggle one of 3 small ornate statues placed as an offering Tymora (the Goddess of Luck) out in his now empty shortbow quiver. His theft inspired Yamcha to do the same. After leaving the shrine, Wobbly follows the party into the Edermath Orchard to speak to the retired adventurer Daran Edermath. Questioning Daran yields no new info however Daran can corroborate the location of the Red Brands hideout under Tresendar Manor. Wobbly and the party are entrusted with two new quests: to find the location of a spell book for Sister Garaele and to investigate the troubling happenings at Old Owl Well for Daran. Wobbly, along with the party, heads out to seek the Banshee Agatha as part of Sister Garaele's request. Heading east along the Triboar Trail, the party rests the night in a field to one side of the road. While sleeping, Wobbly is awoken by Yamcha's loud warning call as a trio of Goblins attack the camp. Yamcha is knocked out immediately but his warning gave Wobbly enough time to stand up and ready an ambush on any Goblin to pass near his tent. As the Goblins descend on Ellaria in the adjacent tent (KO'ing her), Wobbly uses the chance to sneak attack them both and causes grievous wounds to both on them before hiding back in the shadows to the north. While Ravaaga finishes off the wounded melee Goblins, Wobbly uses the dark night to attempt to sneak up on the remaining Goblin Archer in the west of the camp. His sneak attempt fails and in a hurry to make his attack he loses his balance and stumbles to the ground with a heavy thud. Fortunately the Goblin is unable to hit him while he is down and Wobbly slays the archer. Using the healers kit carried by Ellaria Wobbly id able to revive Yamcha without difficulty. The following day the party resumes its trek to visit Agatha without incident. Wobbly is present when the party manage to convince Agatha to appear to them and reveal the location of Bowgentle's tome, which Sister Garaele seeks. After which, the party and Wobbly head for Old Owl Well to investigate the disturbances mentioned by Daran. The party reach the ruins after a few hours and the fowl smell of rotting flesh fills the air. The occupant of the encampment is alerted to their arrival when Yamcha moves to take a look in his tent. Though hostile at first, the man does not attack the party but instead asks them to assist him in exchange for information they may seek. He asks them to take care of the Orcs at Wyvern Tor as her fears they will raid his encampment soon after they scouted him no long ago. He also ask the group to find out the name of the wizard who long ago built the tower at Old Owl Well after which he yells at them to be gone. The party return to Agatha's lair but she will not reappear for them. During a conversation about how to entice the Banshee to reappear, Wobbly mentions the stolen statuettes form the Shrine, implicating Yamcha in the process. The offering however does not stir the spectre. Having done all they can in the area, the party return to Phandalin. Once they arrive back in the town they find the Stonehill Inn to have been set ablaze in a Red Brand reprisal for the attack on the patrol a few days previous. However, thanks to Neesa and Christoph who were still in town at the time of the attack and were inside the inn, no villagers were harmed and the Red Brands lost 11 men along with a "Wolf man creature" (which the party later hears from Daran was a Bugbear) in the attack. This has driven them to hold up in their hideout until the can recuperate and get back to suppressing the town. To the party's delight, they hear that Neesa and Christoph are still in town. To Be Continued... Category:PCs Category:Emmet Category:Zhentarim Members